The present invention relates to a pressure adjustment valve for circuits for the manual administration of gas mixtures in the medical field.
As it is known, throttling valves having the purpose of adjusting the pressure of the gas stream are currently used in circuits for the manual administration of gas mixtures in the medical field.
These valves, which are normally provided on a connector that mutually connects the manually-operated bag, the fresh-gas feed tube and the patient's connector, are currently comprised of a cylindrical body provided with intake and discharge ports for the required connections.
Pressure adjustment is generally performed on the intake port by means of a disk which is pushed by an adjustable spring so as to act both as check valve and as flow throttling element according to the setting of the spring.
These valves, in addition to being mechanically relatively complicated, are generally difficult to calibrate, due to the fact that calibration is performed by setting a spring, with the unavoidable expected errors. Furthermore, a moving disk often jams because of difficulties in the sliding of the disk and because secretions of the patient may reach the working area of the disk.